Cait In Wonderland
by Elyon Kultings
Summary: There I was, pulled right in through the TV! Now If anything goes wrong,the ones residing in it and the world itself will crumble to ruin...
1. Through the Screen

I'll let you know right now, I basically only own the characters that aren't featured in the movie. (I don't own the verses I put just before each chapter either.) Glad that's all cleared up. Now Enjoy! =D

This is my very first fanfic _ever_! I didn't really spend much time on the plot, but don't hate me for it! Tell me if there are any major needs of improving!

_Oh, Alice ,dear where have you been? _

_So near, so far, or in between?_

_What have you heard what have you seen? _

_Alice, Alice, please Alice!......._

* * *

**Chapter One: Through the Screen**

"Replay it," My best friend, Julia commanded, pretending to be the Red Queen.

Then added in her normal voice, "Pleeeease," then gave me a puppy-dog face.

"Well I guess…" I muttered.

I'd finally gotten a hold of the new Alice In Wonderland DVD and when Julia came to my house and saw it sitting on my desk….. Well at first we were both ecstatic, but after we'd watched it like twenty times…it didn't get boring, it just got….tiring. (When I watch a movie, my memory records _every single minute_ basically. So you can see how hard this was on my brain.) XPNow Julia wanted to watch it _again_.

'Well she doesn't have it at home,' I thought to myself. 'I guess letting her watch it _one more time_ won't hurt anyone.'

The DVD was already on menu, since we'd just finished watching it. I pressed play. Julia and I settled back on the couch. The first few scenes of the movie went on as normal. (everyone in the movie has an English accent by the way.) Alice's dad comforted her while she had a nightmare involving strange creatures. Then after skipping thirteen years they come to Alice's surprise engagement party. She sees the White Rabbit off and on. Then finally, as Hamish proposes to her, she says she "needs a moment", and takes off after him. Nope, nothing extraordinary happened until I least expected it. The Cheshire Cat leads her to the table where the March Hare, the Mad Hatter (Tarrant Hightopp), and Mallymkun (the doormuse.) spend their days at. As the Mad Hatter spots Alice coming, he walks across the table…

"I knew it was you, I'd know you anywhere!" the Hatter addressed Alice in excitement.

"I'd know _him_ anywhere!" he tried to whisper.

The March Hare and Mally chuckled at Tarrant's lame joke. At that moment, a glare reflected off the screen. When it faded, instead of the Mad Hatter looking at Alice, he was facing Julia and I!

"Ok, that definitely wasn't there before," I said, puzzled.

"No, it wasn't," Julia agreed half in awe, half in worry.

And what was _supposed _to happen is the Hatter picks Alice up by the hand (she's like a little less than a foot tall right now.) and sets her down on a chair, the movie then goes on. _But_ a fairly giant hand picked _me _up by the hand instead!!! I gave a yelp of fright. Julia nearly fainted, but her senses came back quickly-but still too late- and tried to yank me back.

"Now don't be stubborn," came the voice of the Mad Hatter.

There was no point in getting the guy annoyed, so if this _was_ real, and he thought _I_ was Alice, I didn't really want to make her situation even more weird without a few important allies. Besides, this was kind of cool. XP

"Julia, let go," I told her.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"You just _have_ to trust me!" I insisted.

Julia thought a moment, sighed, and let go of my ankles. I was flung through the screen. And when I looked back from where I came, the screen was no longer there, only the woodsy path the Cheshire Cat and Alice had traveled to get to Tarrant's (the Hatter ok?) tea table. As I glanced upon my frontward surroundings, I came to realize I was Alice's current size. As I was set upon the table I saw that everyone in the scene was frozen where they were (before I'd slipped through.), except the Mad Hatter and I.

"Not much time to explain," Tarrant said. "Not much time at all,"

I was speechless, but waved my hand to signal him to start explaining.

"Well, someone's been fiddling with the course of events in our world, and if this continues to happen, The Red Queen could take over entirely, with _everyone_ under her control, and I imagine Mirana will be executed. To make matter worse, we forget everything that's happened after someone restarts our recorded period of time! _Everything and everyone will be destroyed!_" (he said that all in one breath! o.O)

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?" I asked finding my voice. (That was harsh of me! XP)

"You're the only one I could find from the Otherworld that has enough memory of what happens in Underland over a fairly large span of time, so that's what makes me feel comfortable about putting our fate in your hands,"

_Seriously?_ Well I_ have_ read the book like ten times, seen the cartoon a million times, and seen the new movie twenty times,..... but _seriously_?

I placed my hands on my hips.

"So your saying it's _my_ problem now?" I inquired.

Tarrant now had an anxious look on his face, and he quickly checked his pocket watch.

"Thirty seconds," he said to himself aloud.

"Well wouldn't it constantly nag at you, the fact that you let one of your favorite worlds be destoryed?" he pressed.

"Huh, Now that you say that I guess I really have no choice from here," I sighed.

"All you have to do is make sure all goes right and no one interferes unless it's supposed to happen, another thing, don't let yourself be known to _anyone_ besides me, and _one _last thing, if someone doesn't do as fate says, you can temporarily reside inside their body if you concentrate,"

"Oh, so you _don't _think I'm Al...?" I began.

Five, Four, Three...........

"Hide!"Tarrant (he's the Hatter! Last reminder! XP) cried.

"Be careful because...." I tried to begin again, about to warn him that Stanye was about to come here, looking for Alice.

"NO! Don't tell me anything, that will alter things all on its own,"

"Suit yourself,"

The scene unfroze. I ducked into a bush, hoping Bayard, the bloodhound, wouldn't be distracted by me and _my_ blood.

"....Bloody big head being the Red Queen," the Cheshire Cat remarked where he'd left off.

Then came the part when the Mad Hatter and the March Hare told Alice about how she was destined to kill the Jabberwocky.

"All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea," the Cheshire Cat commented when his line once again came into turn.

He stirred his tea sadly.

"Our world is falling to ruin, and Chester (as everyone called the Cheshire Cat.) is put off his tea," the Mad Hatter mocked.

His eyes turned a deep orange. He rose from his seat at the far end of the table, creeping towards Chester.

"The day _it_ happened, _you_ disappared to save your own skin!" Anger was now obvious in Tarrant's voice and it was stiff and upscaled, and all his sentences seemed as one word.

" My god your a coward!HOW DARE YOU!...."(Sorry, but my original sentence wouldn't show up.)

"HATTER!" Mally cried, finally speaking up.

"I'mfine," the Hatter squeaked, his eyes and tone returning to normal.

"MEEEOW!" the March Hare roared, then cackled madly.

From my hiding place, I laughed out loud, I'd always loved that part. :)


	2. Hunted and Captured

_Oh,tell us are you __big __or __small_

_To try this one or try them all_

_It's such a long,long way to fall_

_Alice,Alice, oh Alice........._

* * *

**Chapter 2:Hunted and Captured**

Not long after, (just as I knew would happen.) Stayne arrived in search of Alice. He rode on a grey steed with red reigns. Five, life-sized playing-card soliders traveled behind him. And in the lead, was Bayard, the bloodhound. (Bayard's a good guy if you didn't know already, I was just afraid he'd follow his nose and find me.) Once all 'round the table heard the Red knave approaching, the Hatter shoved a bottle of Primshower (the shrinking potion stuff.) into Alice's mouth. Before it could take effect, I imagined myself where Alice was standing, as Alice. When I opened my eyes, it was as if I never had. Alice/I was shrinking at an alarming rate, but stopped at a measley 4(five?) inches. Alice then kicked me out and I was back at my hiding spot, now her height. OOOOHHHH. So people were aware when you tempoarily had control of them.

'Would _that _alter the future?' I asked myself subconsiously.

I turned back to the table. The Hatter had already stuffed Alice into a teapot and put the teapot under the table, out of sight. The Cheshire Cat, being quite the coward, weakly said,"Good-Bye," and evaporated into thin air. 'How pathetic,' I thought even though I'd seen the scene a million times. Stayne circled the table, inching towards the Hatter.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite band of _lunatics_!" he exclaimed mockingly.

"Do you know where the girl is?" he asked the Hatter.

"Not a clue," Hatter lied.

"If you're hiding her," Stayne warned. At this point he'd wrapped his arm firmly around the Hatter's neck. "You'll lose your heads!"

"Already lost them..." Hatter gasped.

I giggled.

Stayne released the Hatter, then circled again. Bayard gave a low, deep growl. Hatter whispered something to him, and Bayard backed off, and returned to his master. Finding his job done, Stayne picked up a cup of tea, sipped it, and threw one last insult, "You're all mad!" he shouted.

"Tee hee hee, thanks very much!" the March Hare giggled.

He tossed a teacup at Stayne's head, missing him as he ducked; it hit a playing-card solider instead. Bayard pretended that he'd picked up a new trail. And with that, Stayne and his little group left. The Hatter brought the teapot back to the surface of the table. He took some fabric from Alice's dress,(It was now two sizes too large!) snipped it with sewing scissors, and tossed it into the teapot.

"Try this on for size," he told Alice.

When she knocked on the lid, he lifted her out and set her on the table.

"I like it," Hatter said, pleased with his creation.

He put his hat beside Alice and told her with a smile,"Your carriage my Lady,"

I instictively climbed onto the table (which wasn't the easiest thing in the world.) and stood on the side of the hat opposite Alice.

"I'm taking her to the White Queen," Hatter whispered to me.

"I know, I know," I said, shooing him away.

The Mad Hatter placed the hat on his head and walked in the direction of Momorial (the White Queen's part of town :P).

* * *

When we'd traveled at least a mile I figured I'd fall asleep on that hat, especially as Hatter recited the Jabberwocky poem to Alice, which goes as follows:

_"Twas brilling and the slithy toves,_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe_

_All mimzy and the borogoves,_

_And the momeraths out grabe._

_Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_  
_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_  
_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_  
_The frumious Bandersnatch!_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_  
_Long time the manxome foe he sought --_  
_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_  
_And stood awhile in thought._

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,_  
_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_  
_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_  
_And burbled as it came!_

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_  
_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_  
_He left it dead, and with its head_  
_He went galumphing back."_

It was a fairly dreamy poem (or at least _I _thought it was. :3)

"What did you say?" Alice asked. She'd barely caught any of the poem.

"Say what?" the Hatter asked back mysteriously, his tone getting creepier by the minute.

Alice climbed down to rest on his shoulder.

"It's all about you you know," he said, glancing over at her.

"I _don't_ slay," she told him.

"Do you have any idea what Red Queen has done?" he asked her, anger flaring again.

Even at the peak of an arguement, I dozed off.

********Dream********

I dreamed the same scene, but I was veiwing it from a TV.(As it's supposed to be!) The Mad Hatter practically tossed Alice onto a tree stump.

"You can't just leave me here!" Alice exclaimed in alarm.

"You don't slay..." Hatter repeated Alice's previous words.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," she remarked.

"Tell me what Red Queen has done," she requested.

"It isn't a pretty story,"

"Tell me anyway,"

"It happened while I was the White Queen's Hatter..."

Here he stopped talking to Alice and relived the memory himself.

*********Flashback********

Everything and everyone was happy. (In the White Queen's court that is.) Dancing. Juggling. Cheering. Laughing. Then, out of nowhere, the sky darkens, and a dragon that breathed lightning appeared, destorying _everything_. As everyone was hurriedly evacuated, the White Queen lost her crown and the Vorpal Sword. Just like that, all was lost. The Hatter walked through the remains. (His eyes were an icey-blue at the moment.) In sadness, he picked up one lone hat (That still had glowing embers on it.) and placed it on his head. He began to weep.....

********End Flashback*******

I could hear Alice going "Hatter, Haaattteerrr," to snap him out of it, but soon the callings to Hatter became, "Girlllll, Giiirrrllll,"

********End Dream********

"Huh?" I asked, opening my eyes.

I was in a blanket of leaves. Hatter was on his knees. Still on the path to Momoreal.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name, what is it?" he inquired.

"It's Caitlin," I answered.

I struggled to my feet. The scene was frozen.

"Oh no!" I cried, remembering what happened next.

"What?" Hatter asked.

"I can't tell you remember?"

"Oh yeah, that slipped my mind,"

"Unfreeze the scene and look behind you," I commanded.

I got back atop his hat and with a snap of his fingers the scene was thawed. When Hatter became aware that Stayne was on Alice's trail, he slipped her into his coat pocket and ran for the hills. I held onto the ribbon wrapped around Hatter's hat for dear life. When he approached a wide river, he placed Alice on the hat and told her to hold on very tightly and that the White Queen's castle was just two miles beyond the other side of the river.

"Should I stay with you or go with Alice?" I asked the Hatter hurriedly.

"With Alice, You must watch to see that nothing happens to her," he replied.

He then flung the hat like a frisbee across the river, and it landed gracefully onto the other side. Alice watched in worry as the playing-cards bound Hatter's hands and feet, then took him away. She then took up shelter in the hat and fell asleep. I too, finding no where comfortable, simply, and without thinking, curled up under the hat and took another little cat nap.....


	3. An Alter Ego and MY Capture!

_How do you know this way not that?_

_You choose the door you choose the path_

_Perhaps you should be coming back_

_Another day, another day…_

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Alter Ego and MY Capture!**

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" A voice asked me.

It was Alice. I hurriedly sat up. It was still pitch black in the hat, but cracks of sunlight were coming in through the brim.

'I'm going to have to lie aren't I?' I thought and sighed deeply.

"The name's Elyon," I began in a mysterious voice, unlike my own. "And you?" (I've always loved the name Elyon. )

"Alice, Alice Kingsleigh,"

"Glad to meet your acquaintance," I said, and extended a hand, which she shook.

"May I ask, but how did you happen upon the Hatter's hat?" she inquired.

"I noticed it as I passed by, figured it could be used as shelter for the night, sorry, I didn't realize someone was already here,"

"It's fine…I guess,"

I needed to look as gothic as I sounded. I just wished I had a long black cloak. I could simply imagine it….

"Come," I told Alice. "Let us sit on the brim of the hat,"

We did so. I dusted myself off, and realized I was now wearing a long back cloak!

'There really _isn't_ any boundaries to what's possible here!' I thought with a streak of happiness.

We sat for a minute or two and rested, collecting our thoughts. Soon, Alice and I heard a whimper. There, on the other side of the hat was Bayard, the bloodhound, ready to escort Alice to Momoreal. Alice scowled when she saw Bayard, anger and annoyance clashed within her voice.

"What is wrong with you?!?! You were supposed to lead them _away_," Alice was addressing Bayard.

"I had to, for my wife and pups…"

She interrupted him midsentence.

"Where have they taken him?!?!?"

"To the Red Queen's palace in Saulisum Grum,"

"We're going to save him,"

"But…"

"Ever since I've gotten here, I've been told what to do and who to be, accused of being Alice and not being Alice, shrunk, stretched out, scratched, and stuffed into a teapot!"

Bayard grew quiet.

"We're going to save him," she repeated.

"But if you divert from the path…"

"I _make_ the path!"

With that, Bayard lowered his head and Alice climbed upon his back.

"Come on Elyon," she told me. "Being this size I'll need all the help I can get,"

"Sure thing," I replied, and hopped on.

"Take us to Saulism Grum," Alice commanded. "Don't forget the hat," she added.

Bayard picked up the Hatter hat in his mouth and took off, winding down the path with amazing speed.

* * *

We arrived at the palace I'm guessing two hours later, just outside the walls that is. A moat was blocking us. It appeared to be filled with blood and stone head floating in it! (Blech!)

"There's only one way across," Bayard told us, nodding to the moat.

I nearly hurled as I stepped onto the stone faces molded into the stone.

"Bayard, the hat," Alice reminded him once we'd reached the other side.

He then flung it over the barrier just as the Hatter had thrown it across the river. Seeing we'd made it safely, Bayard headed back toward Momoreal. Alice spotted a crack in the wall and we squeezed through it. Once we were on the other side, I took one hard look at my surroundings; even though I'd remembered what the Red Queen's palace grounds looked like. Strangely enough, the base color of the castle was white, but it was trimmed red. There was a bush made to look like the Red Queen's bulbous head, with yellow flowers above it; they formed a crown. Alice and I came to a rosebush garden. When we looked around one of the bushes, we saw that the Red Queen was playing crouqhet with a flamingo as the bat-thing and a hedgehog as the wooden ball. She never got any thorugh the arches, but the Lords and Ladies surrounding her applauded anyway. They seemed to be copying the Red Queen in a way, each one had an abnormally large body part. One with a super long nose, huge ears, or chin, or belly, or another huge head. The red Queen herself had a bulbous head with fiery red hair. Shad had blue eye-shadow on and blood red lipstick that formed a heart. Her dress had a mix of black, dullish gold, and red fabrics, only one with hearts imprinted on it. It had a long white collar. And onher head was a pointy crown, with hearts engraved into it, and a red ruby in the center of each. When the Red Queen once again hit the hedgehog into a rosebush, she ordered the White Rabbit (he was forcefully employed into court.) to fetch it. He very soon spotted us.

"Well if it isn't the "Wrong-Alice"," the White Rabbit said. (Going back to where Alice was accused of being Alice and not being Alice.)

"And you are?" he asked me.

"Elyon," I answered.

"What brings you two to the Red Queen's court?" he inquired of both of us.

"We're going to rescue the Hatter," she explained.

"You're not rescuing anyone, being the size of a gerbil," he laughed.

Alice sent him an icy stare, and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Do you have any more of that cake that made me grow again?" Alice asked the Rabbit.

"Abacachin (the cake stuff; I don't know if I spelt it right honestly. XP) I may have a little left," he told her, reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out a small, square piece of cake with vanilla(?) icing on it. He split it in two and gave a piece to each of us.

I stared at it for a second, then said to the White Rabbit, "Thanks, but I need to keep a low profile, I'll save it for later,"

"Perfectly sensible," he replied with an approving nod.

Alice on the other hand, immediately bit into her piece.

"Not all of it," he warned her worriedly.

She began to get taller and taller. The White Rabbit wasn't directly worried until she grew past her normal height.

"Don't do that!" the Rabbit cried.

He then ran back towards the Red Queen, and I scrambled after him. Alice had outgrown the dress the Hatter had given her by then. (A hedge covered her, all except her head.) She stopped when she was about ten feet tall. The Red Queen, and the Lords and Ladies approached Alice.

The Red Queen began in her usual snoody tone, "And _what_ is this?" she asked all present besides Alice herself.

"It's a _who _madam," the White Rabbit corrected. "This is ummmm…Um,"

"Um?" the Red Queen inquired.

"From Umbridge," Alice piped up.

Everyone glanced up at her.

"What happened to your clothes?" the Red Queen asked Alice.

Alice stalled for some odd reason.

"Well?" the Red Queen pressed.

I could suddenly see through Alice's head. I saw some weird black thing surrounding her brain. I had no idea what it was do, but I decided it wouldn't be safe for it to go any further. Then I once again let my spirit flow into Alice's body. I heard an ear-piercing, demonic scream, and that weird thing thankfully resigned. From Alice's height I saw it disappear into thin air, like the Cheshire Cat would. (No I don't turn him evil, -that would be crazy! – if your wondering.) I figured since I was there I might as well finish Alice's sentence.

"I outgrew them, I tower over everyone in Umbridge, so I've come to you hoping you'd understand what it's like," I/Alice explained.

"My dear girl, anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court," the Red Queen said with a-rather creepy-smile.

"Now," she began again. "Please please, use the curtains if you must but clothe this enormous girl."

* * *

After I/Alice had been decked out in red, the Red Queen requested me/her to come to her throne room for the Hatter's questioning. Once I/Alice had entered, I returned to my own body (Which was conveniently where I'd landed.), then sat on the rug on the throne platform, I was nearly too small to be seen anyway. Alice sat upon a chair that was a somewhat relative to a throne.

'I wonder if Alice notices that "Elyon" is gone,' I thought as the Red Queen command one of her guards to send the Hatter in. When he came, he was still bound by the hands and feet. Hatter stepped onto the platform, nearly crushing me where I sat with his foot.

"Watch it!" I yelled up at him.

He looked around, puzzled, then found me on the floor.

"Oh, it's you," he said without moving his lips.

"How's everything?" he asked.

"Oh just fine," I replied sarcastically. "Except for the fact that demons are possessing people!"

"Mullusnuds," he said obliviously.

Either he was speaking gibberish, or that was the name of those things; I may never know, because the Red Queen went on with the questioning by the time I was going to ask. I noticed Stayne had entered, and was now standing to the left of the Red Queen's throne.

She was about to ask Tarrant something, but he interrupted her by saying, "I've been considering words with the letter M. Moron."

I saw her face flash red, but simply went along with it and asked firmly, "Well we're looking for an A word now, Where is Alice?!?"

"I'd say she's fairly near," he answered smugly, glancing at Alice then back again, too quickly for the Red Queen to notice.

I saw the whole scene swirl. I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"Huh?"

I was fairly confused. Everything around me spun again. For a split second I saw something made of metal appear on my wrists. This time when everything swirled, it spun out completely. I saw nothing. Just pitch-black nothingness. Then new surroundings came into view. A stone wall. Normal sized faces peering at me. My hands were bound. A vial was shoved into my mouth and my eyelids suddenly felt heavy. I stumbled backward. Then before my consciousness gave way, I heard someone say,

"My my, I believe we've caught something old chap,".....


	4. Two Rescues, then to Momoreal!

_And nothing is quite what it seems_

_You're dreaming are you dreaming, oh, Alice?_

_(Oh how will you find your way? Oh how will you find your way?)_

_(There's no time for tears today. There's no time for tears today.)_

* * *

**Chapter 4:Two Rescues, Then To Momoreal!**

When I awoke I saw my captors, The Cheshire Cat and Stayne. Wait…

'I can see Stayne in this picture, but the Cheshire Cat?!?' I thought in surprise. (It's not as it seems.)

Instead of his usual big, green-cat-eyes, Chester had plain black eyes. No iris. The whole space seemed hollowed. So were Stayne's.

"Regee! It's awake!" "Chester" cried. He spoke oddly

Stayne now had a limp. He hobbled over.

"Naw all we have ti do is slit 'er throat," "Stayne" said with an odd accent. (Kind of like a hillbilly.)

'No, this obviously isn't them,' I thought knowingly.

"Bein' dat small a nail'll do!" "Stayne" mocked.

They both let out a hearty laugh.

"Chester" evaporated and returned with a nail almost instantaneously.

"I envy ya Tyore, you always control th' victims with the most power," Regee complained.

"Well yours isn't all that bad," Tyore assured him.

I'd been hoping to pick the lock in the handcuffs with a hairpin I'd had in my hair, but there wasn't a lock!

"What a pathetic way to die," I sighed aloud to myself as if I'd chosen my fate first-hand.

"Ya can do th' honors," Regee told Tyore.

"My pleasure," Tyore replied, taking the nail from Regee's hand.

"Oh that's right," Regee said with an evil grin. "I have _these_!"

He flicked out Chester's claws.

Tossing the nail away, he put a talon to my throat, but before he could go for the kill there was the smashing of glass, and a roar that sounded a lot like the Bandersnatch. I couldn't turn my head because the claw was still against my neck, so I let my ears do the seeing if that makes any sense! XP

"Release her this instant!" A female voice commanded.

It was Alice! She was mounted upon the Bandersnatch, Vorpal Sword in hand. How had she found me? How did she have the…wait, it happened in the movie. But it didn't matter at the moment did it? She was still ten feet tall, so she easily knocked Stayne and Chester's bodies out of the way. She hurriedly pried the handcuffs from my wrists. She then set me down on the head of the Bandersnatch. I saw an expression of shock appear on her face when she saw that Chester had been working against her.

"Don't worry, it's not him, something's possessing him, and Stayne," I assured her with my "Elyon" voice.

"Well how do we get it out?!?" she asked worriedly.

"Hold on a sec.," I said instead of answering.

This time, my mind dwelled within Chester, and yet again heard a shriek that rang through my ears. The…thing flew out and disappeared, just as the other had. I did the same with Stayne. When I left him, they were both unconscious. I figured it was only temporary, and that the only reason they'd fallen asleep was that the demonic little beings had had control of them for a fairly long period of time. Alice was slightly in awe of my "power" if that's what you'd like to call it. She placed me yet again on the Bandersnatch's head, putting Chester just behind me. She left Stayne where he was since he was one of our enemies.

"Now we're off to save the Hatter I presume?" I guessed.

"Yes," Alice answered.

We then traveled at top Bandersnatch speed to the Red Queen's palace once again.

* * *

This time the journey lasted half an hour, much quicker than traveling by dog. Alice had asked me politely to save the Hatter, since I was still small enough to fit through the wall and she'd be waiting for me right outside. *Rolls eyes*

"But once inside, how will I be able to save him at this size?" I inquired.

"You still have that piece of Abacachin from the White Rabbit remember?" she half-answered.

"Oh yeah," I said, giving my jean pocket a pat.

"Good luck Elyon!" she shouted to me when I was on the other side of the moat.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

It wasn't extremely hard finding the prison tower; it had bars on the windows. I walked up the winding stairs (That _was_ somewhat of a challenge!), watching for guards around each bend. As I advanced, I saw a whole bunch of cells of what looked like innocent people. I wanted to save them too, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to. I noticed Mallymkun hanging in a birdcage just outside Tarrant's cell. He was sitting with his legs criss-crossed, eyes focused on the floor.

"Hatter," I said.

"Huh?" He looked up.

When he saw me he smiled and his green eyes brightened.

"You came," His voice implied with thankfulness.

"Where's Alice?" he asked.

"Outside the walls, waiting," I responded.

"And you expected to save Mally and I how?" Hatter interrogated.

"Easy I have some…"

I stopped mid-sentence and felt around my pocket for the piece of Abacachin. It was gone! I let out a groan of annoyance.

"You don't happen to have any Abacachin on you?" I asked the Hatter with a nervous laugh.

The Hatter fiddle through one of his coat pockets.

"You're lucky," Tarrant told me. "'Cause I do,"

I sighed with relief.

When the Hatter pulled out his remaining portion of Abacachin, I stared at it with a strange hunger. It felt suddenly annoying being like five inches tall. The height was simply out of style by then (LOL.) He reached his arm through the bars and I snatched it out of his open palm. I hacked into it, and felt the chunk slide down my throat and into my stomach, dissolving. Nothing happened. I somehow ended up taking that out on the Hatter. I glared up at him, shrugged, about to propose my lockpicking idea but…

"………….."

I shot up at a million miles an hour. The air around me whistled in my ears. (Luckily the clothes on my back grew with me!) I stopped a mere inch below the ceiling.

'About twenty feet. Taller than Alice is at the current moment I believe,' I guesstimated to myself.

I then went through with pulling the bars of Tarrant's cell apart.

"When Alice ate this stuff, wasn't the going up more…peaceful?" I inquired.

Hatter shrugged.

"It's different with everyone," he replied simply.

When Tarrant was free, I worked on Mallymkun's birdcage. Once that was done and over with, the three of us ran cautiously through the Red Queen's courtyard, and over the wall to meet up with Alice. (Which was fairly easy with my new height.) Alice's worried face relaxed when she saw us. Everyone had a seat on the Bandersnatch (Poor thing! XP) besides me, being far to large now. We then headed towards Momoreal, me running alongside the Bandersnatch………..


	5. Final Confrontations

_So many doors how did you choose_

_So much to gain so much to lose_

_So many things got in your way_

_No time today, no time today_

_Be careful not to lose your head_

_Just think of what the dormouse said…Alice!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Final Confrontations**

I was physically exhausted from _five straight hours_ of running, so immediately after I'd introduced my alter ego (I'd told Tarrant about it.) to Mirana (the White Queen.), drunken some Primshower prepared by Mirana to be normal size again (Alice did so too.), gotten a room and into a nightgown (Which was conveniently in a closet.), I collapsed onto my bed, entirely burnt out, and fell into an almost dreamless sleep. All I dreamed were thoughts and scenes of the movie. I thought of the conversation Alice and Tarrant were having at that very moment, about how she had to kill the Jabberwocky, she still believed Underland wasn't real, blahblahblah. I was also curious about my destined tasks ahead. How would it all be different from the movie? Then the slumber became dreamless.

* * *

That morning, I realized that the entire castle was colored white, and there were statues of chess pieces here and there. (I was a little _too_ tired to notice much the night before.) At breakfast, I saw Mirana from my not-tired view. She had unusually pale skin, and long snow white hair on her head, save her eyebrows, they were brown. Her lip muscles looked calm and relaxed, and they had bright red lipstick on them. She wore a white dress with a hint of baby blue. (It had puffy sleeves with extended mesh.), and a lace choker to match. After breakfast, it was the time of Alice's decision. The Lords and Ladies (They almost shared the same exact look as the White Queen.), the Mad Hatter, the Tweedles, Mallymkun, and I had gathered on the steps below the castle , Mirana, the White Rabbit, and Alice on the top step.

"Who will step forth to be champion?" Mirana asked all present.

"That would be I," the Mad Hatter announced, and stepped forward.

Chester appeared next to him out of thin air and said, "You have very poor evaporating skills, _I _should do it,"

Hatter rolled his eyes.

"No, me," said Tweedledee, pushing forward to the front of the crowd.

"No, _me_," said Tweedledum, following suit.

At this, the White Rabbit unrolled the Oraculum (It's kind of like Underland's calendar.) to the Frabjous Day. It showed Alice slaying the Jabberwocky.

"No other slayer no how," Tweedledum noted.

"If it aint Alice, it aint dead," Tweedledee stated. (Evidently the Tweedles use bad grammar.)

Mirana signaled the twins to say no more, then elegantly addressing Alice said, "You cannot live your life to please others, the choice _must be yours_,"

Alice stood a second in thought, then slowly but surely backed away, eventually breaking into a run, the crowd's growing grimmer and grimmer with each step. Even I, knowing that would happen, felt a little downcast. I also knew that Absolum (the caterpillar) would give words of advice to Alice, and she would show up just before everyone left for the battlefield. I helped Mirana get her horse ready, and she gave me a sword, just in case. As Mirana, her chess piece army, Tarrant, and the other began to depart, the chess pieces parted, and there was Alice, in armor, Vorpal Sword in hand, on the Bandersnatch.

* * *

It took a good fifteen minutes to reach the battlefield. Opposite my allies, was the Red Queen and her army. (Stayne was there too.) The White and Red Queen stepped forward to face each other. The White Rabbit stood in the middle of them, and blew his trumpet.

"On this Frabjous Day, the Queens, Red and White will send forth their champions to do a battle in their honor," The White Rabbit announced.

"We don't have to fight," Mirana told her sister. (The Red Queen is her sister.) "Please," she added, holding out her hand.

For a moment, the Red Queen simply stood.

"No!" she shouted after much thought. "Nonononononono!"

Then in anger the Red Queen summoned her monster. "JABBERWOCKY!!!"

A few feet away, the Jabberwocky was awakening from its snooze, encased in a tree. It slowly freed itself. First one wing. Then the other. Then the feet. Arms. Finally the head. It flew in front of its master.

"Where is _your _champion sister?" the Red Queen asked, not seeing Alice.

"Right here," Alice answered for Mirana, courage obvious in her voice.

Tarrant and I watched carefully from behind the three. I felt something cold brush across my shoulder. It was one of the dark spirits. Tarrant drew his sword in alarm.

"Stop, I doubt swords will have any effect on that thing," I told him.

"Quite right," the spirit agreed, and then turned to me. "Your presence is needed,"

I sent a glance of uncertainty to Hatter, but before he could say or do anything, I was pure spirit myself and was in the middle of nowhere. My body rematerialized, and a figure with a cloak so long I couldn't see his face was in front of me. My hands were now bound with tight rope.

"The secret within the secret," he said.

He sounded as if a thousand people were speaking through him at once.

"Uhhhhhhh," I stuttered spastically.

"You of course," he explained bluntly.

"Those were key possessions you know," he continued, not caring if I knew what he was talking about or not.

"Never fear though," he said more to himself then to me. "You shall be dealt with and you'll die knowing what I've plotted!"

"But first I need to finish off these fools!" he concluded.

In the palm of his hand there were now two spirits. Regee and Tyore.

He shoved them in my face and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Here she is! Alive and well! You know what the consequences are!!!"

Before I knew it, they were shrieking in pain as they shriveled away. With the conversation over and no fairly useful information acquired, I began to try and free myself.

Bottles filled with powder and liquids were now hovering around the mysterious being, and he was mixing certain ones into a vial.

He started to gloat about his plans as promised (*rolls eyes*), "I shall send my most loyal minion to take control of Alice's mind, and he shall make her kill herself with the Vorpal Sword! Then with its magical power drained, nothing will be able to stop the Jabberwocky from killing everyone besides the Red Queen, her army, and those few who agree to become slaves. Then I shall reside within the Red Queen, so I can command her army! My other minions will posses the soldiers. We'll then infiltrate the rest of Underland AND the Otherworld!"

He capped the vial and asked, "So, what do you think?"

"Revolting," I replied with a scowl.

Dude that rope was either charmed or stubborn, it simply wouldn't cut! Dropping the task, I hurriedly tried to think of something to stop that freako! Hmmmm, I could possess people, make objects appear, I wonder if…..

"This one-of-a-kind poison makes its victims die not too slow or too quick, but best of all…_painfully_," the creep explained as he tilted my head back, ready to force the deadly potion down my throat.

I shut my mouth tight, but he plugged my nose, and after almost three minutes, I had to give in, and down it slipped. Almost instantly, there was a sharp pain in my chest, and I nearly cried out. Within seconds, the spirit guy had teleported us back to the battlefield. Alice was being pursued by the Jabberwocky. She was running up the steps of an old marble building that was in ruins. The Queens' armies had collided. The mucho weirdo tossed me onto the hard floor of the marble chessboard. I soon realized I was paralyzed. A spirit flowed from the guy's sleeve, and it sped towards Alice. Once it'd entered her mind she stopped running from the Jabberwocky and raised the Vorpal Sword to her own heart. (Luckily the Jabberwocky had lost its balance for a moment.)

"_Alice what are you doing_?!?" Tarrant cried.

I tried to imagine the being in the black cloak trapped inside a cocoon, or even becoming a statue of…

'Lead!'

* * *

Dr. Freak (That's what I'd named him due to the fact I didn't know his name. XP) laughed brutally. His feet felt heavy as he tried to pick up his feet to walk. He looked down at them. There was an almost metallic substance covering them. It quickly crept up his legs. I was soon up to his neck. He was all the more confused and alarmed. Before he could take action, he'd become a frozen lead statue.

* * *

It'd worked! I wanted to grin in victory, but I still couldn't move. The spirit that was inside of Alice left her. At that moment, the Jabberwocky sent her flying straight up into the air, but in one swift move made by Alice, its head was winding down the stairs. The last thing I saw before I feel asleep due to the potion (Once again!) was the Red Queen and Stayne staring and gaping at the Jabberwocky's dislocated head…


	6. Home Sweet Home, With a Burnt Copy

_Did someone pull you by the hand?_

_How many miles to Wonderland?_

_Please tell us so we'll understand_

_Alice…Alice…Oh, Alice_

_(Oh, how will you find your way? ...Oh, how will you find your way?)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home, With a Burnt Copy**

"You should've done something before they had a chance to take her! Now she may never wake up," Mirana was scolding someone.

My vision was fuzzy at first, but it soon cleared. I sat up. Obviously Mirana and Tarrant had been watching me for signs of consciousness. I noticed Mirana was wearing the crown once again, and its design had changed from hearts and rubies to semi-circles and cloudy sapphires. She was back in rule! WOOT! XP It seemed I was in a bed in the White Queen's infirmary.

"A little _too_ close to death eh?" Tarrant said, chipper as always.

"Fairly quick thinking," Mirana complimented, and patted me on the head like a small child.

She then explained that after she'd banished the Red Queen and Stayne, they'd rushed me over here, and fixed up a potion that outdid the laws of the other. Tarrant also told me that he'd explained everything to Mirana and Alice. I was happy that no one asked questions, they were just thankful. I wanted to say goodbye to Alice before my own departure, so we quickly ran outside. She was still in the armor when we got outside.

"Well, all is well once again thanks to you two," the White Queen told Alice and I. "I think they'll be room for a second champion in Underland," she whispered to me with a smile.

"Cool!" I cried in excitement.

Mirana and Tarrant said their goodbyes before me.

"Goodbye Caitlin," Alice said.

"See ya," I replied.

I put my hand for a high-five. Alice looked confused, so did Mirana, but I think Tarrant got the idea sort of.

"Oh yeah this is the 1800s," I remember, and head-palmed.

I modeled a high-five with both my hands. Then Alice and I high-fived. Then Tarrant and Alice had their last snippet of conversation, started by the Hatter as Alice was about to drink the Jabberwocky blood:

"You could stay,"

"A crazy, mad, wonderful idea," Alice smiled.

"But," she continued. "There's things I have to do, questions I have to answer,"

Hatter looked down at his feet, crestfallen. His eyes turned dark blue.

"Be back before you know it," Alice told him, trying to cheer him up, if at all.

"You won't remember me," he said with a sad sigh.

"Of course I will, how could I forget?" she asked, taken aback.

She swallowed the Jabberwocky blood from the vial given to her by the White Queen. Tarrant leaned close to Alice.

"Fairfarren, Alice," he whispered to her.

Then she was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Now to bring you back to _your_ home," Hatter said to me, still a little downcast. "And to do that we need to go back to where I pulled you from, my tea table,"

"See you in a while Mirana," Hatter said to the White Queen as we walked off.

I waved to her.

* * *

***Start of "Halice" moment* **

Halfway there, I decided to bring up a certain subject… (AHEM! For all ya'll who like the whole Halice or Tarice or Talice or whatever you call it idea! XP)

"Well you definitely seemed a little down back there," I noted, trying to hide my smile as I remembered some of the "Halice" fanfics I'd read.

"Yes, well, I don't know, I was just happy Alice had finally returned and all and…" Tarrant stumbled over his words, and as he said her name his eyes turned an unusual shade, pink! I couldn't help but continue.

"Just say it!" I pressed. "I can see it in your eyes, literally,"

"Say what?" Tarrant inquired.

"You like her,"

"Of course I do,"

'These 1800s people!' I thought in frustration.

"I mean _love_," I adjusted my previous statement.

"Pish posh girl! I've known her a long time and….yes," he ended up admitting.

I so knew it!

"I knew it!" I exclaimed aloud.

I stopped walking. So did Tarrant when he saw I did. A Cheshire-Catish grin crept across my face. I wondered if… I imagined Alice was right in front of us. When I opened my eyes there she was.

"What are you doing?" Tarrant whispered to me.

'You'll see," I giggled.

"Why am I back so soon?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Oh, just a short visit," I assured her.

I then whispered in her ear, "Are you ever so slightly in love with the Hatter?"

Alice was never nervous about speaking her mind, "Yes, why?" she said slowly.

"Why don't you take a wild guess," I told her.

Alice blushed a few moments after, and smiled. She walked over to Tarrant and pecked him on the lips. This lasted for about ten seconds. After this they both looked sheepishly onto the ground and waved, sort of. I pumped my fists into the air and did a weird victory dance. Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson ran through my head once. I thought of Alice back in London, and there she went. Tarrant grinned, and his eyes went back to green.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"No prob." I replied.

Tarrant had a sudden burst of energy from the kiss he'd shared with Alice, and he zoomed all the way back to the tea table. I ran after him.

***End of "Halice" Moment***

Once there, he opened a portal, which looked exactly like a TV screen. After a brief moment, I saw Julia on the other side, but she didn't appear to see me. Tarrant tossed me a DVD.

'You would think he _wouldn't_ have one of these,' I thought.

"What's on it?" I asked.

"_This_ version of the movie," the Hatter replied simply, though his voice sounded odd.

I shrugged.

"And I shall see you later," I said happily to Tarrant.

I don't know, I was just glad about all that'd happened. Then Tarrant put up a hand for a high-five. (I knew he'd get it! :D) Then we high-fived.

"Goodbye Caitlin, Semi-Champion of Underland," he said.

"I hope you remember me," I said.

"Oh don't worry," he assured me, holding up a DVD of his own. "I'll have this taped to my head every morning,"

I giggled. I then saluted him and stepped through the screen once again.

* * *

On the other side I tripped over something and fell flat on my face.

"Well that was quick," I heard Julia say.

"How long was I gone?" I asked, voice muffled because I hadn't bothered to get up.

"I'd say two minutes at the most," she replied.

"Really?" I inquired in disbelief, and stood up again.

"Yes Madam," she answered.

"What's that?" she asked when she spotted the DVD in my hand.

"Tarrant said it was the up-to-date version of the movie," I replied.

"Want to watch it?" she asked.

"Oh no way!" I groaned. "I'm _so_ done with TV and Alice In Wonderland for that matter, for today,"

"…I can live with that," Julia reasoned. "Want to go to the mall for some chow? You can tell me all that happened there,"

"Alright," I replied.

Julia then ran to the front door to get her coat. I looked back at the screen, which had been turned off, smiled, then hurried after Julia, ready to tell her all about my somewhat-crazy adventure.

**The End**

Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
